Mobile communication systems developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to provide high speed data communication services beyond the voice communication services.
Recently, as one of the next generation mobile communication system, Long Term Evolution (LTE) is on the standardization by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps and has been standardized almost currently.
In order to provide broadcast service in the mobile communication system, Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) has been introduced. MBMS is a technology for broadcast of multimedia contents efficiently and allows the terminals to identify the MBMS frequency to receive the MBMS signals without report to the base station.
In order to achieve this, there is a need of a method and procedure for allowing the terminal to identify the frequency or cell providing the service which the user is interested.